


Be careful making wishes in the dark

by Raachi



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: Ad Ambra non è andato giù il fatto di essere stata presa in giro da Kentin e medita vendetta, ma lui pare realmente cambiato e, soprattutto, ancora innamorato della nuova studentessa. Ambra, anche, non riesce a dimenticare i suoi sentimenti per Castiel ed è ancora intenzionata a conquistarlo.Forse sono più simili di quanto entrambi credano...(Collegata a "Un bacio da dimenticare", ma la sua lettura non è necessaria. Dal capitolo 5 è estratto il missing moment "Grazie al cielo sono nato gay!")





	1. Your cruel device

**Author's Note:**

> Più che una long, è venuta fuori come una raccolta di focus in momenti particolari della storia che si svilupperà. Spero piaccia lo stesso :)

«Sei davvero una stronza, Ambra» sibilò Kentin con astio, lanciandole uno sguardo di disprezzo. Tremava impercettibilmente, i pugni stretti e le labbra chiuse in una linea di disgusto.  
Non era semplicemente furioso: era ferito. E si sentiva il re degli imbecilli semplicemente perché aveva dato retta a lei, Ambra, quando era ovvio – _ovvio_ – che non gli avrebbe portato nulla di buono.  
«Volevo soltanto mostrarti la verità. Eccotela». Lei gli indicò con un ampio gesto della mano ciò che la porta socchiusa mal celava. «Aprirti gli occhi» aggiunse con sottile compiacimento.  
Kentin scosse la testa, imbrigliando le violente emozioni che scalpitavano per uscire fuori. «Non ne avevo affatto bisogno e tutto questo non è che uno dei tuoi infantili capricci. Cosa vuoi?»  
Ambra aggrottò la fronte, fulminandolo con lo sguardo, e mordicchiò l’unghia del pollice in un gesto distratto, un po’ stupita dalla sua reazione: secondo i piani, Kentin avrebbe dovuto scappare a gambe levate in lacrime e frignare in un angolino buio di un’aula vuota, come il ragazzino quattrocchi che ricordava. Invece… forse era cambiato più profondamente di quanto avesse sospettato. Un cambiamento che prescindeva da quello fisico.  
«Nulla» sbottò, allontanandosi stizzita.  
Lui le andò dietro in cerca di risposte.  
«Vattene» sibilò, fissandolo bieca con la coda dell’occhio.  
«No» ribatté lui ostinato.  
«Cos’è tutta questa dimostrazione di forza? Non ricordavo fossi un duro» lo derise, aprendo l’armadietto per prendere la borsa e rientrare a casa.  
«Sono cambiato» replicò lui con una punta di orgoglio.  
La ragazza annuì piano, controllando di non aver dimenticato nulla.  
«Allora?!» si spazientì lui, sbattendo una mano sugli armadietti vicini.  
Ambra si girò furiosa. «Vi inculcano anche parecchia testardaggine all’Accademia Militare, a quanto pare!» sbottò, chiudendo con forza l’anta.  
Vedendolo intenzionato a rimanere fermo lì, a innervosirla, tentò di sgusciare dal lato libero, ma Kentin le impedì la fuga afferrandole il braccio.  
«Lasciami o mi metto a urlare!» inveì.  
Lui le riservò uno sguardo di fuoco. «Sei la peggior vipera sulla faccia della terra, se sei rimasta soddisfatta del risultato ottenuto» le sputò con veleno, liberandola.  
«Non ho ottenuto alcun risultato!» si lasciò sfuggire lei, andando poi a mordersi il labbro inferiore per l’errore commesso.  
Kentin sembrò preso in contropiede, ma poi un lento sorriso aleggiò sulle labbra. «Meglio per me».  
Tuttavia Ambra non demorse. «Non vedi che è innamorata di tutti i ragazzi del liceo, tranne te?!»  
Si spazientì: doveva avere pure un punto debole! Non poteva essere rimasto indifferente alla disgustosa scenetta intima tra _quella_ e Lysandro, svoltasi sotto i loro occhi!  
Tutti – tutti! – erano a conoscenza di quanto lui morisse dietro alla nuova – davvero patetico. Era cambiato e tornato per _quella_ , ma non aveva ottenuto il risultato sperato.  
Un po’ le spiaceva, giusto perché aveva occhio per certe cose e Kentin si era fatto proprio un bel ragazzo… Peccato fosse proprio quel Kentin!  
«Sei solo invidiosa». Il ragazzo si appoggiò agli armadietti, squadrandola con fare superiore.  
Quell’atteggiamento la fece irritare, ma si affrettò ad approfittare di quel momento per andare via senza degnarlo di un minimo cenno di saluto.  
Percorse il corridoio vuoto per qualche metro e, quando sentì di essere abbastanza lontana e sicura di non essere fermata, si voltò un attimo: Kentin aveva lo sguardo perso innanzi, gli occhi socchiusi e le spalle curve, come affaticate da un fardello che non voleva abbandonare lungo la strada. Lo osservò passarsi una mano sul volto e tra i capelli, le labbra si schiusero in un sospiro che non sentì.  
Forse – semplicemente – era diventato bravo a mascherare le emozioni e un po’ del vecchio quattrocchi piagnucolone era ancora presente, ma ben nascosto.  
Ambra scosse la testa in un gesto teatrale, voltandogli le spalle e lasciando che le onde bionde ricadessero morbide dietro le spalle.  
Alla fine, qualcosa era riuscita ad ottenere e, d’altronde, la vendetta andava servita fredda.  
I risultati l’avrebbero presto deliziata.


	2. Your blood like ice

Kentin sentì urlare nella propria testa una vocetta fastidiosa – che assomigliasse inquietantemente a quella di Alexy era un dettaglio trascurabile – intimargli di smetterla, che era un colossale coglione e che tutto quello non avrebbe portato nulla – _nulla_ – di buono.  
Era comparsa da quando Ambra l’aveva scoperto giù nel sottoscala, nascosto dagli scatoloni contenenti le decorazioni natalizie con cui la preside Shermansky voleva addobbare l’istituto. Accovacciato a terra, con le gambe raccolte al petto e la testa nascosta lì in mezzo, proprio come il ragazzino che mesi fa si era trasferito.  
In cosa era cambiato, esattamente? Se bastava soltanto un rifiuto a ridurlo allo stato primordiale, allora tutto il training psico-fisico dell’Accademia Militare poteva andare a farsi benedire.  
La verità era che aveva rovinato tutto con _lei_ – inutile dare la colpa alla propria avventatezza – e adesso non sarebbe più riuscito a guardarla in faccia.  
Cosa avesse avuto in mente in quel momento non sapeva spiegarselo neanche lui stesso. Soltanto che gli era scattato qualcosa, dentro, nel profondo, dove quella scena da dimenticare e le parole di Ambra avevano trovato terreno fertile, attecchendo e prosperando fino al primo, fatale, sboccio.  
_Solo il migliore amico._  
Per lei era solo il migliore amico. Quello intelligente, quello che adesso poteva vantare anche un fisico niente male, quello goloso di biscotti, quello che c’era sempre nel momento del bisogno, quello con cui parlare liberamente di tutto, quello che lasciava il cellulare acceso di notte per _lei_ , per i suoi messaggi.  
Quello e nient’altro.  
Quello che le moriva dietro da… _be’, da sempre!_ Un sempre trascorso a illudersi, a fantasticare e sperare un’evoluzione del loro rapporto – perfetto, sì, ma malsano per lui, per quei sentimenti tenuti chiusi a chiave, soffocati nella gola e tra i denti quando la vedeva sorridere.  
Qualcosa era cambiato da molto, ormai, ma non l’aveva mai voluto vedere, né ammettere.  
In quelle condizioni disperate, debole e stanco, Ambra l’aveva trovato. Come avesse fatto non importava – probabilmente stava cercando qualcun altro e poteva facilmente immaginare anche chi. Importava soltanto che non aveva la forza di affrontarla, né di fingersi qualcos’altro – come aveva sempre fatto da quando era tornato –, né di respingerla quando se l’era trovata accucciata sui talloni, proprio davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Ambra gli aveva sorriso amaramente, uno strano modo di approcciarsi a lui, nuovo e pericoloso. E, fatto insolito, nessuna battuta era uscita dalle sue labbra schiuse.  
Poi gli si era avvicinata a poco a poco, con studiata lentezza.  
E lui non aveva fatto nulla: non aveva mosso un muscolo per allontanarla, né uno sguardo, né un suono.  
Si era lasciato baciare e avrebbe potuto opporsi, di tempo gliene aveva lasciato.  
Ma non voleva.  
Al diavolo! Non era un santo e quel bacio era più vicino a un anestetico che a un nuovo coltello sguainato per fargli del male.  
Forse domani se ne sarebbe pentito, ma era ancora pomeriggio e gli era sempre piaciuto vivere nel presente. E il presente era lo scantinato, l’odore di cartone invecchiato e la polvere sottile che respiravano.  
Quel bacio che sapeva di falsa compassione.  
Ambra baciava male – le aveva detto la verità quel giorno. Baciava male per la sua sciocca presunzione di saperlo fare, per non mostrarsi meno abile dell’avversario.  
Con lei non esistevano i compromessi: non vedeva nessuno come amico – neppure Li e Charlotte. Tutto partiva e finiva con lei, sciocca bambina troppo cresciuta.  
«Segui me» le disse, quando ripresero fiato.  
Lesse confusione nel suo sguardo, ma non voleva perdersi in chiacchiere e perciò glielo mostrò con un altro bacio; d’altronde, se dovevano divertirsi, che almeno fosse piacevole.  
Ambra comprese allora le sue parole, ma fece in tutt’altro modo – un modo che comunque non gli dispiacque: stava migliorando.  
«Cosa ti avevo detto?» soffiò lei. «Non si innamorerà mai di te».  
Kentin le prese il volto tra le mani e fece scontrare di nuovo le loro bocche affamate: sfogò la rabbia e il dolore mordendole le labbra. Non si preoccupò di chiederle scusa o di smettere: era Ambra. _Ambra!_  
«Che mi dici di Castiel?» le sussurrò, vendicativo. «Da quanto gli vai dietro?»  
Sapeva che stava facendo la figura dello stronzo, un ruolo che non gli apparteneva, eppure i sensi di colpa per averla ferita non si fecero sentire: con lei aveva scoperto il lato meschino che non aveva mai lasciato uscire.  
La ragazza assottigliò lo sguardo, irata. «Non sono affari tuoi» sibilò.  
Kentin sorrise crudele. «Chi mai vorrebbe una come te?»  
Quella provocazione non la toccò e Ambra stese le labbra in una linea di sardonica soddisfazione. Le umettò con la punta della lingua prima di replicare: «Basta mostrarsi disponibili, a quanto pare», alluse con malizia.  
Lui sembrò riprendersi in quel momento dall’apatia con cui si era crogiolato e la spinse via in un gesto nauseato. «Sei stata tu a baciarmi».  
«E tu ne hai approfittato» rispose lei. «Forse non sei poi così tanto innocente come vuoi far credere».  
Il ragazzo socchiuse gli occhi, stringendo forte i pugni. Non era vero, si ripeteva. Non era vero, eppure l’aveva accettato come fosse l’antidoto migliore al letale veleno che sentiva in circolo – e un antidoto non deriva forse dal veleno stesso?  
«Siamo molto simili, in fondo». Ambra gli si avvicinò con l’intenzione di continuare da dove si erano interrotti.  
«No» mormorò secco. «No» ripeté, spingendola via dalle spalle. «È stato un attimo di debolezza» sussurrò come se stesse parlando tra sé, gli occhi verdi fissi in quelli di lei, quasi la stesse vedendo per la prima volta. «Non si ripeterà mai più. Stai lontana da me! Hai avuto ciò che volevi: mi hai spezzato il cuore» le intimò duro.  
Ambra sbuffò annoiata: «Quanto sei melodrammatico. Io non ho colpa: è stata quella sciacquetta a-»  
Kentin la interruppe, stringendole le spalle in una morsa. Un gemito di dolore le uscì dalle labbra, ma non se ne curò. «Non ci provare» sibilò, fuori di sé. «Non paragonarla a te».  
Inaspettatamente lei lo baciò con veemenza, aprendo le sue labbra per scontrarsi con la sua lingua. Lo sentì perdere un attimo il controllo, ma poi si scostò da lei come scottato. «Adesso basta» disse e si alzò.  
Ambra lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre usciva, sorridendo machiavellica.  
_“Sarai tu a cercarmi, perché io sono disponibile e lei… lei no”_ pensò, passando la lingua sulle labbra rosse e gonfie con manifesta soddisfazione.


	3. You're poison runnin' through my veins

Non sempre ogni progetto va come previsto.  
Esistono molteplici fattori che possono influenzare un evento in percentuali anche differenti, ma Ambra odiava la matematica ed era più semplice di mente. Ragionare secondo uno schema logico di causa-effetto comportava meno sforzo: se attuava un qualcosa, doveva accadere quello che si era aspettata accadesse.  
Spesso era anche questione di fortuna. E la fortuna aiutava gli audaci, come amava ripetersi – forse era per questo motivo che tendeva a dare poco o nullo peso alle controindicazioni ed effetti collaterali… In particolare, ripensandoci, non è che le spiacesse più di tanto.  
Ambra zittì il cervello, sospirando affannosamente.  
Difficile chiamare _quello_ un fastidioso effetto collaterale.  
Impossibile, quando riusciva a immergersi così a fondo in quelle nuove sensazioni che la paura di perdersi era già un lontano ricordo. Ormai accoglieva di buon grado quella sorta di oblio: sentiva caldo in tutto il corpo, scosso da brividi, il sangue correva veloce e imporporava le sue guance non di imbarazzo – che era svanito presto – e si trovava a spasimare, bramare, _qualcosa_ che entrambi avevano imparato ad ottenere giocando con l’attesa.  
In un primo tempo si era anche chiesta, rimproverandosi, quando avesse perso il controllo della situazione: non aveva architettato che innocenti bacetti, così, per passatempo, giusto perché…  
_Lui era tornato a cercarla._ Lui la voleva. Lui non la blandiva con paroline dolci, ma le ritorceva contro lo stesso, amaro, veleno.  
Kentin non era Castiel, ma le dava tutta l’importanza e l’attenzione che desiderava. La viziava, in un certo senso, in un modo diverso da quello che le riservava la propria famiglia. Sentiva di essere speciale tra le sue braccia – quando speciale non lo era affatto ai suoi occhi: se non l’apprezzava come persona, almeno l’apprezzava per il suo corpo.  
Entrambi cercavano altro, ma _quello_ era tutto ciò che avevano ottenuto: conforto e pietà, un’intolleranza reciproca non così insopportabile. L’odio era da bambini, l’odio era per la nuova studentessa che con quella sua finta faccia da santarellina si era accaparrata il favore di tutti – il favore di Castiel.  
Semplicemente, quando si ritrovavano nello scantinato, nel laboratorio di chimica, o in qualsiasi altra aula vuota, la porta chiusa, nascosti dai banchi o dal tramonto del sole, non c’era posto per le preoccupazioni, per i problemi, per altri pensieri.  
Così, quando lui alla fine chiamava il suo nome – non quello di un’altra, non quello di _lei_ –, Ambra non poteva che rispondergli e cercarlo poi ancora.  
Ancora.  
E ancora.  
Disperatamente. Come un tossico, era sempre l’ultima dose – sempre.  
E sempre l’ultima non era.


	4. Your web, I’m caught

Lo schiaffo non giunse a colpirla con violenza, ma si bloccò a mezz’aria in un pugno. Lentamente Kentin abbassò il braccio tremando, il volto livido.  
Ambra sciolse l’irrigidimento delle membra, tese nell’attesa del dolore che non arrivo – ma fece più male. Le lacrime minacciavano di uscire dagli occhi ormai lucidi, ma le labbra strette fermarono l’agitarsi del mare nel proprio petto.  
Come avesse fatto Kentin a saperlo così in fretta, la sorprese giusto per l’attimo che le servì a ricordare i soggetti in questione, entrambi poco inclini al pettegolezzo. E lei non aveva fiatato neppure con Li e Charlotte – e avrebbe potuto farlo, avrebbe voluto vantarsene e sghignazzare soddisfatta sotto i loro occhi ammirati… Invece, aveva scelto di tenere la bocca chiusa per una ragione che ancora le sfuggiva.  
La verità era che quell’esperienza l’aveva svuotata. Non riusciva a crogiolarsi nella vittoria, non provava quel gusto dolciastro al sol pensiero di spifferare tutto a tutti – a Kentin.  
«Non sono la tua ragazza» lo derise con la voce ridotta in un sussurro, in un ultimo tentativo disperato di orgoglio.  
Kentin si passò una mano sul viso, preda di un forte sconvolgimento emotivo: provava rabbia, stupore, vergogna per se stesso – perché, ancora, si sentiva _così_ stupido, _sempre_ stupido –, a tratti un moto di tristezza di cui non riusciva a capacitarsi.  
«No, infatti» masticò tra i denti stretti con violenza per trattenere l’impeto di sfogarsi su lei.  
«Non dovrebbe importarti quello che faccio» continuò, atona.  
Lui scosse la testa per ritrovare almeno un pizzico della lucidità persa: perché era andato a cercarla quando era chiaro che non poteva avanzare alcuna pretesa? Ambra non era la sua ragazza – _era niente_ – e non lo sarebbe mai stata.  
Eppure – che ironia! –, si sentiva tradito. Di nuovo.  
Faceva dannatamente male, nonostante fosse stato chiaro sin dal principio che quei fili tesi tra loro – quell’assurda rete che li aveva intrappolati insieme – avrebbero avuto un solo burattinaio: lei. _Ambra._  
Tutto gli appariva così chiaro, cristallino, davanti gli occhi: Ambra non era brava a tessere fitte trame, eppure una piccola parte di lui credeva che… Non era possibile che si fosse spinta così in là soltanto per conquistare Castiel! Eppure…  
«Complimenti». Buffo come Ambra riuscisse sempre a tirare fuori il suo lato peggiore. «Ti è stato facile sbarazzarti della verginità con me per potertela spassare con lui».  
Ambra tremò per il gelo che nascondeva tutto il disprezzo delle sue parole e scottava sulla sua pelle, marchiandola e tacciandola come quello che non aveva mai desiderato essere.  
Se fosse stata davvero una ragazza facile, allora non avrebbe dovuto mettere su tutto quel teatrino. Non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno.  
L’aver ottenuto la “vendetta” tanto agognata – se così poteva ancora definirla – non era riuscita a saziarla. Esisteva qualcosa che desiderava ancora, ne era certa. Lo sentiva.  
Un qualcosa che non era riuscita a trovare neppure tra le braccia di Castiel.  
«E io che credevo…» Kentin scosse la testa, interrompendosi. «No, sono stato solo un illuso», sorrise amaro.  
«Cosa credevi?» sussurrò lei, sentendo qualcosa spezzarsi dentro. «Di essere speciale?» La voce le si incrinò. «Ci siamo divertiti insieme, tutto qui».  
_Tutto qui._  
Kentin indietreggiò. «Credevo» sospirò apparentemente più calmo, «che fossi diversa, ma… Alla fine, Castiel se la merita, una come te».  
Ambra accusò il colpo senza dar segni di cedimento, mantenendo quell’atteggiamento di superiorità che era ormai il suo marchio di fabbrica: anche quando non aveva ragione, anche quando avrebbe dovuto provare vergogna, anche quando avrebbe dovuto ammettere la sconfitta, sempre si pavoneggiava a regina incontrastata del liceo. Era davvero sciocco, a pensarci. E ne rideva quando erano altri a farlo.  
_“Castiel se la merita, una come te”_ , ma Castiel non l’aveva mai voluta davvero – nonostante i baci, le carezze, gli abbracci –, né mai avrebbe cambiato idea. E una notte non significava nulla.  
Ambra si strinse le braccia attorno alle spalle, mentre lacrime bagnavano finalmente le sue guance.  
Non aveva provato nulla. Nulla. Ed era assurdo, strano, _impossibile_. Le aveva lasciato addosso soltanto un nuovo odore che dopo la doccia era svanito, una nuova esperienza di cui avrebbe conservato un ricordo distorto, una nuova ferita procurata a Kentin che, per una volta, non aveva fatto nulla.  
E, di nuovo, quel vuoto incolmabile che sempre l’accompagnava.


	5. One look could kill my pain, your thrill

Ambra scostò con un gesto nervoso della mano i fili biondi che si erano attaccati al lucidalabbra.  
La classe rumoreggiava agitata come ogni mattina, in attesa dell’arrivo di Faraize e delle vittime che avrebbe mietuto con l’interrogazione di storia. Sbuffò annoiata: aveva sempre dato poco peso al rendimento scolastico… Bastava Nathaniel per quello e lei rimaneva comunque la principessa di casa, con o senza bei voti.  
Al banco di fianco, Li intavolava da sola – credeva seriamente che non avesse di meglio a cui pensare? – una filippica sull’edizione limitata di rossetti di non aveva capito quale marca e Charlotte, davanti, ripassava infastidita per il sottofondo gracchiante. Almeno – unica nota positiva di quel simpatico quadretto – Li poneva domande a cui rispondeva da sola, per cui Ambra doveva soltanto fingere di essere interessata e assecondarla, ovviamente, e Charlotte avrebbe continuato a ignorare entrambe fino al cambio dell’ora.  
Con la testa altrove, puntò lo sguardo sull’ambiente in cui era immersa fisicamente: quasi tutti i posti erano occupati, mancavano i soliti ritardatari e il professore. Il clima era fastidiosamente allegro nonostante l’imminente sterminio… Tutto normale, insomma.  
Tutto fin troppo normale.  
E oltremodo noioso.  
Ambra torturò l’unghia del pollice con i denti, non curandosi che fosse fresca di smalto – a qualcosa serviva avere Li come tirapiedi. Irritata da quell’indigesta quotidianità desiderava soltanto bigiare, ma aveva la nauseante sensazione che nessun posto sarebbe stato adeguato al suo pessimo, pessimo, umore.  
E di posti, ormai, ne conosceva parecchi. Anfratti del liceo sconosciuti anche al custode stesso, poteva affermarlo con sicurezza e un certo orgoglio. Nascondigli in cui passare l’intervallo e il pranzo… E le lezioni di Faraize: Kentin era un secchione, sì, ma le spiegazioni del professore erano così soporifere che le ci voleva sempre poco per convincerlo.  
Esasperata da quel pensiero – _da lui_ –, sbatté le mani sul banco così forte da far sussultare sia Li che Charlotte.  
«Di’, sei diventata matta o cosa?» l’apostrofò quest’ultima.  
«Ambra, ma allora non mi stai ascoltando!» Li, invece, optò per l’indignazione – falsa come la borsa Chanel che sfoggiava quella mattina.  
Ambra la linciò con lo sguardo, riducendo gli occhi a due letali fessure. «Ovvio che non ti ascoltavo! Parli sempre da sola e io devo anche fingere di stare a sentirti come un’idiota! Prenditi un manichino, se vuoi un interlocutore inanimato!»  
Raccolse la borsa da terra e senza degnarle di saluto avanzò verso l’uscita.  
«Interlocutore inanimato?» sentì Li chiedere in tono confuso.  
Il sospiro esageratamente frustrato di Charlotte fu coperto dalla porta che si spalancò davanti i propri occhi attoniti.  
_Oh, cazzo._  
E tanti cari saluti alla buona educazione di mammina.  
  
  
Alla domanda di routine di Alexy, Kentin aveva sfoggiato un sorriso come non gli capitava da tempo. Era stato un banale “come va, amico?” seguito da un sincero “bene”.  
E _bene_ stava davvero. Stranamente bene. Assurdamente bene.  
Così bene da stupirsene lui stesso.  
Non era caduto nel solito baratro nero di sofferenza, come aveva paventato all’inizio, come già era successo, poiché bastava ricordare la causa di tutto per far chiudere la voragine e continuare a camminare su sicuri sentieri.  
Avrebbe dovuto stare male e disperarsi per una come Ambra? Dopo quello che aveva confermato di essere? Oh, no. Proprio no.  
Doveva ammettere di essersi fatto raggirare troppo facilmente… A sua discolpa poteva addurre la delusione per quell’amore a senso unico che aveva sempre provato per _lei_ , la sua migliore amica.  
Inutile darsi contro quando i fatti smentivano le impressioni: Ambra era stata capace di mostrargli un lato che, adesso lo sapeva, non le apparteneva. Un lato con cui era stato divertente trastullarsi. Un lato che – era restio ad ammetterlo – gli piaceva.  
Gli piaceva non vederla mai abbassare la cresta o tirarsi indietro, ma, anzi, quasi pretendere di ottenere quello che voleva, come se tutto le fosse dovuto. Era divertente vederla affannarsi per avere l’ultima parola, anche quando non le riusciva appieno. Aveva l’orgoglio di una regina, come lei stessa amava definirsi, e – anche questo, Kentin non l’avrebbe ammesso tanto facilmente – il caratterino che le serviva per mantenere il titolo. A volte, pareva volerlo comandare a bacchetta e, alla fine, ci era anche riuscita.  
Tuttavia, sotto la maschera della bambina viziata si nascondeva una persona profondamente sola. E questo pensiero aveva attecchito con forza dentro di lui: difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a sradicarlo; ancora, dopotutto, ne era convinto.  
Soltanto, pensava di avere la situazione sotto controllo, ma… Be’, non era che Kentin, no? Poteva aver messo su muscoli, cambiato taglio di capelli, sostituito i fondi di bottiglia che utilizzava come occhiali con lenti a contatto, ma neppure l’Accademia Militare era riuscita a cambiargli l’essenza.  
Tristemente, uno stupido rimaneva pur sempre uno stupido.  
E gli stupidi non conducevano mai i giochi.  
Anzi, soccombevano il più delle volte.  
«Mi stai ascoltando?» domandò Alexy, sventolandogli una mano davanti al viso.  
Kentin si fermò di colpo, sorpreso. Batté le palpebre e, realizzando come si fosse perso nei propri pensieri, sorpassò l’amico con uno sbuffo infastidito. «Certo. Entriamo» borbottò, aprendo la porta dell’aula B.  
Erano già in ritardo e ci teneva a fare buona impressione su Faraize prima dell’interrogazione.  
«Oh, il signorino A+ non ha mica di questi problemi!»  
La frecciatina di Alexy mancò il tiro: l’attenzione del moro era stata calamitata dalla ragazza che si erano trovati di fronte.  
Ambra.  
Ambra che aveva tutta l’aria di voler fuggire via e forse lo stava facendo.  
Kentin ebbe appena il tempo di cogliere nei suoi occhi lo stesso stupore che l’aveva inchiodato all’uscio, quando lei atteggiò il viso nel solito cipiglio altezzoso. Alle sue spalle, sentiva lo sguardo sospettoso di Alexy e forte gli arrivò il sentore di domande inopportune… Per sua fortuna, Ambra si accinse a passare sotto i loro nasi come nulla fosse.  
E, in effetti, _nulla_ era successo.  
Proprio nulla.


	6. I don't wanna break these chains

Da quando aveva felicemente – per lui, un po’ meno per il padre – lasciato l’Accademia Militare ed era ufficialmente ritornato al liceo, Kentin si era trovato coinvolto quasi ogni giorno in diverse attività, a volte anche abbastanza originali. Ce n’era per tutti i gusti e, per fortuna, non ci si annoiava mai… Poteva dire di averne vissute di ogni e il peggio era stato finire tra i boccoli biondi e le labbra venefiche di chi non avrebbe mai immaginato; ma quello rientrava come un fuori onda durante le riprese del programma di punta, un taglio eliminato senza neanche passare dal cestino.  
Non si era perciò scomposto alla notizia della presenza a scuola di un certo Dake, nipote del professore Boris. Muscolatura, abbronzatura e tatuaggi a parte, era stato piuttosto semplice inquadrarlo, tanto più che Rosalya gli aveva dato il benvenuto storcendo il naso e commentando acidamente su quanto avessero sentito la sua mancanza… Quasi quasi iniziava a piacergli Castiel, soprattutto quando gli fu chiaro come andasse dietro a tutte, a _lei_ che lo snobbava al pari dell’amica.  
_Almeno non era l’unico ad essere stato scaricato_ , si era trovato a pensare con una punta di amarezza.  
Difficile riprendersi e dimenticare in fretta, quando il tempo trascorso a crogiolarsi in quel sentimento non corrisposto era tanto, troppo. Faceva di certo meno male e qualche battuta era riuscito a scambiarla, anche se nel profondo aveva ormai capito che le cose non potevano tornare come prima – non ancora, almeno.  
Tuttavia, la sua attenzione aveva decretato un’altra vittima, una frivola preda che aveva ridacchiato giuliva alle battute del palestrato australiano per tutto il giorno.  
«Ti piacciono proprio i cretini».  
Non era affatto difficile incontrarsi, dato che frequentavano le stesse lezioni e la scuola non era certo un labirinto di corridoi e aule, né trovarsi in posti fuori da occhi indiscreti e ad orari difficilmente favoriti dagli altri studenti.  
Ambra sussultò, sorpresa nel riconoscere la sua voce: non l’aveva più cercata, né lei era tornata a infastidirlo. L’ignoranza reciproca aveva regnato tutto quel tempo, senza bisogno che fingessero.  
«Cos’è? Ti sei già stancata di Castiel?» le soffiò nell’orecchio, abbassandosi appena – _quando le si era avvicinato così tanto?_ «Mi era parso di capire che fossi… innamorata?»  
«Hai capito male» replicò, tagliente, ignorando il brivido che le aveva suscitato quel tono minaccioso e intimo allo stesso tempo, il suo fiato caldo aveva mosso le onde bionde, arrivando dritto al collo scoperto.  
«Sei sempre stata tu quella disperata, Ambra». Kentin avvolse le sue piccole spalle con entrambe le mani. «Quella che vuole tutta l’attenzione. Quella capricciosa che non ha altro modo in cui sfogare la sua frustrazione».  
Ambra si mangiò un sorriso compiaciuto: le aveva servito la scappatoia su un vassoio d’argento. «Eppure non ti è spiaciuto questo… _modo_. Sbaglio?»  
Percepì l’irrigidirsi del suo corpo tramite la fermezza della sua stretta: aveva fatto centro.  
«Pare proprio che, qui, qualcuno sia _ge-lo-so_ » cantilenò, schioccando la lingua.  
Kentin la lasciò andare, scottato.  
«Guardati allo specchio» sbottò lei, voltandosi per fronteggiarlo. «Ti sorprenderebbe il riflesso».  
Il ragazzo le lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco. Strinse le mani a pugno e i denti per non urlare – contro di lei o se stesso?  
«Credi forse di conoscermi?!» berciò.  
Gli puntò l’indice contro. «Tu stai ancora soffrendo per quella… _quella_ -ah!» sospirò, esasperata, lanciando le braccia e gli occhi al soffitto.  
«Oh, come se per te fosse diverso! Andiamo, Ambra: sei patetica!»  
«Patetica, io?» Rise con finto sarcasmo. «Non venirmi a fare la morale! Adesso, poi!» Incrociò le braccia al petto, aggrottando la fronte.  
Kentin fece per replicare, quando scosse la testa, sconfitto: perché l’aveva cercata? Perché stava perdendo tempo in inutili schermaglie?  
«Avrei preferito vederti con Castiel, piuttosto che con quell’imbecille, ma…» Scosse nuovamente la testa, come a cacciare insidiosi pensieri. «Be’, chi sono io per dirti questo? Non siamo mai stati amici, non c’è stato mai niente».  
«Infatti» concordò lei, distogliendo lo sguardo dai suoi accusatori occhi verdi. «Fatti una vita, quattrocchi».  
Sentendo quel soprannome poco lusinghiero, Kentin emise uno sbuffo divertito per la prima volta da quando era cominciata tutta quell’assurda storia – incredibile!  
«È così che mi vedi?»  
Ambra scrollò le spalle e non lo degnò di risposta.  
Pareva una bambina, così, con quel broncio: ironicamente, non faceva che mettere più in mostra quell’insicurezza di cui era vittima. Avvicinandosi, le passò il dorso della mano su una sua guancia calda e subito si ritrovò scrutato dai suoi occhi azzurri e sgranati, stupiti da quella mossa – e, a un’analisi più approfondita, forse anche impauriti.  
«La verità è che non riesco ad odiarti» ammise con un piccolo sorriso stanco. «Proprio non riesco» sospirò. «Per te sarò anche soltanto lo stupido quattrocchi, ma guardare come ti affanni a cercare quel qualcosa che-», s’interruppe impensierito. «Potrei esserci io nei tuoi panni, ma anche tu nei miei». Appoggiò l’intero palmo sul suo viso e lei vi si premette contro, con una naturalezza che lo disarmò – forse era stato soltanto un gesto inconscio.  
Ambra chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatta da un’emozione che le scaldò il petto e le gote. «Vattene, Kentin» riuscì a intimargli, respingendo il nodo alla gola. «Non cercarmi più, ti prego».  
Era la prima volta che implorava e usava il suo nome.  
Lei.  
Ambra.  
E Kentin l’accontentò.


	7. Runnin’ deep inside my veins

La porta degli spogliatoi si aprì tanto inaspettatamente e rumorosamente da far sussultare Kentin, impegnato a frizionarsi i capelli con un asciugamano. Ambra stava sulla soglia, aggrappata alla maniglia che stringeva tra le mani come se ne dipendesse la vita. I suoi occhi azzurri parlarono e agirono per lei senza che articolasse alcun suono o alzasse un solo dito. Tremava di rabbia: ne era certo, non poteva essere altrimenti.  
Buttò l’asciugamano dentro il borsone utilizzato per gli allenamenti e gli incontri del club di basket e tirò fuori la maglietta pulita.  
«Si bussa prima di entrare» la salutò saccente, lanciandole uno sguardo veloce mentre si rivestiva. «Questi sono gli spogliatoi maschili».  
Imperterrita, Ambra strinse i pugni continuando a scagliargli contro il proprio disprezzo.  
Il ragazzo sospirò, chiuse la cerniera del borsone e si incamminò verso di lei che, stando ferma proprio innanzi all’uscita, gli impedì di avanzare oltre.  
«Ambra» la chiamò per attirare la sua attenzione. «La partita è finita, sono già tutti fuori e i ragazzi mi stanno aspettando».  
Quel tono fastidiosamente conciliante riuscì a scuoterla abbastanza da gettarglisi contro: Ambra artigliò la sua t-shirt con la disperazione di un condannato a morte, mentre gli occhi ancora promettevano l’inferno.  
Kentin sospirò pesantemente e con gentilezza cercò di allontanarla. «Non fare la bambina».  
«Tu…» esalò lei. «Ti rendi conto di cosa hai fatto?!» gli urlò.  
Il ragazzo sbuffò, annoiato. «Chi è gelosa, adesso?»  
«Siamo uguali! _Uguali!_ Non puoi essere-».  
«Cosa? Finalmente felice?» la interruppe lui con sarcasmo. «È così, allora: ti crogiolavi nel mio dolore».  
«No! _No!_ Io-» balbettò, agitata. «Cosa stai dicendo? Non… Non sono io la cattiva in questa storia!»  
«Hai proprio voglia di farmi ridere stasera, eh?» replicò, cinico. «Mi hai sbattuto la cruda verità in faccia e quanto io sia stato solo uno stupido, mi hai usato a tuo piacimento – facendomi sentire ancora più stupido –, ti ho lasciata in pace come avevi chiesto… e adesso cosa pretendi, Ambra? Ho fatto tutto quello che volevi. Dovresti saltare di gioia».  
Ambra sbarrò gli occhi, irrimediabilmente lucidi. «No… No, io-», non riuscì a concludere per il nodo alla gola che deglutì senza successo.  
Quelle parole contenevano una verità che si era sempre rifiutata di vedere, a cui non voleva credere. Una verità che faceva troppo male, più male della consapevolezza che Castiel non l’avrebbe amata, mai.  
Per cosa continuava a darsi così tanta pena? Cosa cercava che non trovava? Cosa desiderava così tanto da fare di tutto – farsi del male, farlo agli altri? _Cosa?_  
Ironia della sorte: Kentin pareva saperlo e questo la mandava su tutte le furie. Lui l’accusava a ragione e allo stesso tempo s’incolpava, ma – tanto – era un caso perso, un ingenuo che si era fatto abbindolare con fin troppa facilità. O probabilmente, l’aveva asseconda per pietà e adesso fingeva di essere lui la vittima.  
Ambra rise tra sé freddamente: no, quello sarebbe stato troppo anche per lui – un po’ aveva imparato a conoscerlo. La verità era che stava impazzendo e lui… Lui aveva fatto tutto – _tutto_ – quello che lei aveva voluto facesse. E non esisteva alcun motivo per cui fossero lì a discutere, a scrutarsi negli occhi tentando una comunicazione impossibile.  
Impossibili erano loro due insieme, ma insieme avevano dato il via a quella partita, a quella guerra che mal aveva tollerato l’armistizio impostole, scalpitando per un’insaziabile sete di sangue, sudore e polvere. Non ci sarebbe mai stata pace, né lei in fondo l’aveva mai chiesta – altrimenti perché precipitarsi lì? Perché correre da lui alla voce di corridoio che lo voleva interessato ad Iris?  
_Iris!_ Cosa avesse Iris più di lei, poi! Nulla!  
Ambra abbassò lo sguardo, vinta dalla consapevolezza: non poteva muovergli contro nulla, eppure prepotentemente voleva qualcosa. Aveva tessuto una ragnatela in cui era rimasta intrappolata, soffocata.  
«Va’ a casa». Kentin la spinse dalle spalle, ma lei non mollò la presa.  
Ambra prese un profondo respiro, sopraffatta e stanca. «Quanto mi trovi patetica adesso?» mormorò.  
«Abbastanza da permetterti di rovinarmi la maglietta con le tue unghie» sbottò lui, sincero.  
Scoppiò a ridere amaramente sorprendendo entrambi, e, raccogliendo i pezzi del proprio orgoglio, alzò lo sguardo.  
Qualcosa scattò tra loro: Kentin seppe in anticipo ciò che lei stava per fare, ma quando accadde non si oppose. Lasciò cadere il borsone a terra, con un calcio chiuse la porta e la schiacciò contro di essa.  
Ambra si premette contro il suo corpo, contro le sue labbra che non la lasciavano respirare in quella lotta di baci voraci, di denti che mordevano e tiravano e di lingue che duellavano per avere la meglio. Avvolse le braccia attorno al suo collo e le gambe ai suoi fianchi, quando lui l’afferrò dalle cosce per spostarsi senza interruzioni.  
La schiena toccò piano il freddo metallo di una panchina: l’impeto iniziale aveva lasciato il posto alla gentilezza che solo in quel momento si era resa conto mancarle più di quanto avesse mai creduto possibile.  
Quel calore. Quelle mani che l’accarezzavano, inarrestabili. Quelle labbra che le torturavano il collo e la bocca. Quei capelli che stringeva tra le dita.  
Il respiro accelerò adeguandosi al battito cardiaco che tuonava dentro il proprio petto, mentre infilava le dita fredde sotto la sua maglietta e passava le unghie sul petto solido e gli addominali scolpiti, lasciando scie bianche a marchiarlo. Lo sentì tremare e trattenere il fiato tra i denti stretti su un lembo di pelle della spalla – le avrebbe lasciato un bel segno che per fortuna poteva nascondere sotto i vestiti.  
Fu la sensazione di suscitargli quell’effetto, _nonostante tutto_ , ad appagarla più dei vestiti nuovi, più dell’ennesimo paio di scarpe, più di un trattamento completo dall’estetista, più di una perfetta messa in piega, più dei ridicoli dispetti che amava architettare ai danni di poveri innocenti o della sua vittima preferita. Forse, in fondo, in un posto molto molto polveroso, umido, freddo ed oscuro, chiuso a doppia mandata, Kentin le apparteneva – lo sentiva a pelle, nel sangue, in quell’attrazione che li aveva nuovamente piegati al suo volere.  
Ambra armeggiò con la cerniera del vestito indossato in occasione della partita di basket del liceo, ma non fece in tempo ad abbassarla che lo sentì allontanarsi bruscamente.  
«Oh, no. No. No!» ansimò lui a corto di fiato nel riprendere lucidità. «Non ci sto cascando di nuovo!» Rise di se stesso con isterico sarcasmo, passandosi una mano tra i capelli arruffati.  
Ambra sorrise con malizia, compiaciuta per quell’inconsapevole confessione, quella conferma che le serviva. Si mise seduta e gli prese il viso tra i palmi, premendo poi con fermezza le labbra sulle sue.  
«È questo che vuoi. È questo che voglio» gli sussurrò, sicura e finalmente sincera. Socchiuse gli occhi, perdendosi nel verde liquido dei suoi. «Adesso torniamo a quello che hai interrotto», si morse il labbro inferiore ancora sorridente e salì a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.  
Kentin la lasciò libera di prendere l’iniziativa, addolcito dalla pioggia di baci che gli stava lasciando ovunque sul volto. Il pensiero corse subito a quel pettegolo di Alexy che aveva escogitato quel folle piano – a cui non aveva creduto neppure per un secondo – di scatenare in Ambra un moto di gelosia e tanto bastò a renderlo consapevole di un piccolo, non tanto trascurabile, dettaglio.  
«Gli altri mi staranno cercando» brontolò con frustrazione.  
Ambra aggrottò la fronte, incenerendolo con lo sguardo. «Certo, Castiel si starà disperando» ironizzò inviperita.  
Kentin le lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco per quella triste uscita, ma lei non ritrattò.  
«A _quello_ non fregherà un cazzo di me, ma Alexy è un vero rompipalle» replicò lui.  
La ragazza sbuffò di esasperazione e agì: dalla tasca dei suoi pantaloni tirò fuori il cellulare – tanto, presto gli sarebbe toccata quella sorte – e davanti i suoi occhi increduli lo spense, gettandolo poi a terra con noncuranza.  
Kentin la guardò a bocca aperta e fece per protestare, ma lei fu svelta a distrarlo e zittire l’imprecazione sul nascere. Il pensiero corse per l’ultima volta al povero cellulare e all’amico – a cui doveva purtroppo una pizza – e poi si lasciò travolgere dal suo personale tornado biondo.


End file.
